


Drunks and children tell the truth

by Adhara



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee and Jayne spend some quality booze-time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunks and children tell the truth

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and this was only an experiment.

"Couldn't even get yourself a good pair of knockers"

"There's nothing wrong with them!". That's good. Picking on her pride. Jayne leans back against the wall and smiles sideways over his mug. Day off, half-empty ship and booze. If the priest was aboard Jayne could tell him a couple things about heaven. Things like "day off", "half-empty ship" and "booze" and "Kaylee's funbags", even when the priest would probably go all priest-like on him with that one.

"Well, ya know just the way to prove it"

"Jayne, I'm not gonna let you see my boobs". She laughs hard and spills some buckie on her trousers. The stain gets lost among all the rest, Kaylee doesn't seem to mind and Jayne wouldn't change topics for all the booze in New Haven.

"See? 'Cause there ain't no boobs to see". That is just not going to work. It's like little Kaylee just wants to make him sweat but then again what's wrong with that? It's not like they have anywhere to go until the Captain is done with whatever-the-deal-is. Jayne is fine with sweating. More than fine, sweating would be _shiny_.

"Cause I'm not drunk enough, that why, dirty old man." Well, maybe Jayne is drunk enough already, but he'd swear over Vera that Kaylee just winked at him. And she's definitely not sober.

"So how drunk is drunk enough for the likes of Kaylee?"

She drinks again, and she doesn't spill anything this time, fully in control like she's playing around with her tools down there inside Serenity's belly, feeding oil to some greedy machine. Then there's _that_ smile, and in Kaylee you could say it's a smile on top of another smile, cheerful-est tease in the gorram 'Verse, as she leans so close Jayne starts thinking that's the answer. The leaning and the drinking and the smiling and the blinking. He quite likes when pretty mechanic girls answer stuff with no words.

" _Bao bei_ *, wouldn't you like to know".

**Author's Note:**

> * "darling" or "treasure", according to the internet :)


End file.
